Phospholipase (PLA,) from crotalus atrox venom is a homodimeric protein. The PLA, intrinsic trytophan residue and conjuated fluorophores are being examined using fluorescence, steady-state, and time-resolved, circular diochroism, and gel chromatography. The stablizing of the dimer is being perturbed using denaturants, pressure, and temperature, and monitored using the above techniques.